Peer-to-peer (P2P) technologies have traditionally been employed primarily to share electronic content (i.e., digital files) between multiple users. In particular, P2P technologies enable a single user to query a community of users for specific data file(s). Once located, the requesting user's computer system (endpoint—1) would then connect to the target user's computer system (i.e., endpoint—2, where the desired content is located), and retrieve a copy of the data file(s).
P2P technologies often experience various different connection setup procedures. For example, the endpoint devices attempting to establish a communication link may require address information to be exchanged prior to setting up a P2P connection. Also, third party servers may manage the connection setup procedures, which may require additional operations necessary to establish a P2P connection. For example, local and remote IP addresses, globally unique identifiers, network information, etc., may be required prior to establishing a connection between P2P endpoints.